


Graphical Error: Kirby Edition

by aguyofmanythings



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Board meeting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguyofmanythings/pseuds/aguyofmanythings
Summary: At the board meeting, an angry Zan Partizanne unveils some terrible news...
Kudos: 8





	Graphical Error: Kirby Edition

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pencilmation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/704333) by Ross Bollinger. 



> This is an idea that’s been brewing in my mind for a while now. It’s essentially a parody of the Pencilmation episode “Graphical Error” using Kirby characters. I hope you enjoy.

We open in an unknown room in Jambastion, where we see Zan Partizanne decked out in a business suit with a yellow tie instead of her normal Jambandran uniform. In front of her is a circular table where several Jammerjabs are seated.

“You lot, we have a SERIOUS problem.” Zan states. She floats over to a graph, which has a singular red arrow pointing to the bottom-right. “As you can see by this graph,” she states, pointing to the graph, “the arrow is pointing down.”

The Jammerjabs whisper to themselves.

“But ma’am, the arrow on yesterday’s graph was pointing up.” a Jammerjab at the front explains.

“I don’t care about yesterday’s graph!” Zan retorts. “I care about this graph.” She points to the graph again.

One of the Jammerjabs at the back raises his hand.

“Yes, Johnson?” Zan asks.

“It’s not pointing down the whole time.” he points out.

“Yeah, see, it goes up a little bit right there.” says the Jammerjab next to Johnson as he points to the arrow’s small uptick in the centre of the graph. the Jammerjab on his other side nods.

“Don’t you idiots know the first thing about graphs!?” Zan barks. “When a graph goes down, even if it goes up a little bit, if it goes down a lot more after that…” she explains, tracing the motion with her hand… “THEN IT MEANS IT’S GOING DOWN!” she bellows.

The Jammerjabs simply sit there in silence. One of them falls off his chair.

Zan reaches behind her back and produces an illustration of a rocket in flight. “Which way is this rocket going?” she asks.

“Uhh… up.” one of the Jammerjabs says. The others nod in agreement.

She flips over the illustration, revealing one of Kirby on his Warp Star near a cliff face. “And which way is Kirby flying?”

The Jammerjabs reply “up” again.

Zan swiftly points to the graph. “Now which way is this graph going!?”

No response.

Zan narrows her eyes. “So that’s how it’s gonna be.” She clears her throat. “May I ask who is responsible for the creation of this graph?”

One of the Jammerjabs in the centre raises his hand nervously. “Uh… I-I am, ma’am.” he says shakingly.

She floats over to him. “Everyone knows I hate graphs that go down. So tell me. Are you trying to ruin my day?”

The Jammerjab’s voice remains shaky. “Um… uh…”

Zan plants her hands on her hips. “Do you have a problem with my face?”

The Jammerjab’s voice grows shakier and he is now sweating. “Err… ehehe…”

Zan points to the Jammerjab. “Are you planning a conspiracy?!”

“It’s just a quarterly budget model!” the Jammerjab finally manages to squeak out.

Zan stares for a second before clenching her fists. “Just… a QUARTERLY BUDGET MODEL?!” she strains through gritted teeth. She takes a deep breath and floats back to the graph. “Do you know what happens…” Zan points to the arrowhead. “…if this arrow…” She points to the line marking the graph's x-axis. “…touches… …this… …LINE?!”

She abruptly zaps over to the centre Jammerjab. “ **SOMETHING VERY BAD!!!** ” she roars at him with the force of 10,000 angry Grizzos. The roar is so powerful he flies away and explodes into a shower of stars. Zan takes several breaths to calm herself down.

Johnson raises his hand again.

“Yes, Johnson?” Zan asks.

“Someone’s here to see you, ma’am.” Johnson states.

Soon enough Zan hears the door open and close. To her surprise, Kirby has entered the room.

“Kirby? What are you doing here?” Zan asks. “Shouldn’t you be eating cake or something?”

“Not many people know this, but Kirby also consultant in spare time.” Kirby takes out his business card and hands it to Zan. She takes a second to read it. “Now what seems to be problem?”

Zan leads Kirby over to the graph. “Well, uh… it’s this graph.” She leans over to him. “It’s uh… pointing down.”

Kirby takes a second to look at the graph. “Yes, it seem this graph point down… in theory.”

“What?” Zan asks, confused.

“Kirby know things like this only matter of perspective.” The pink puffball takes the graph off the wall and flips it upside down before putting it back up, so that the arrow is now pointing to the top-left.

One of the Jammerjabs at the front points excitedly to the graph. “Hey, look everybody! That arrow’s pointing up!”

“Yeah, it’s going up!” says another. They all chant “up” enthusiastically.

Zan turns back to Kirby. “Wow. You are a genius! No wonder you defeated me in our battles.” She turns to the table of Jammerjabs. “Johnson!”

This gets the Jammerjab’s attention. “Yes, ma’am?”

Zan points to Kirby. “Get Kirby the rest of our graphs!”

Johnson leaves the meeting room to carry out this task.

Zan smacks her lips. “I also need a cup of Jamba coffee.” A Jammerjab chef quickly arrives with the mug, which Zan takes a sip of. “Ah… Okay you lot, what’s next?”

One of the Jammerjabs at the front pipes up. “Uh… numbers, ma’am.” He hands a stack of papers to Zan, who takes them.

Zan reads the papers. “Ah jes, let me see…” She paws through the papers before something catches her eyes. A wry smile crosses her face (even though she does not have a mouth). “Now THAT’s what I call a big number.” she turns the paper to the camera, revealing it contains nothing but a large red number 2.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Kirby © Nintendo, HAL  
> Pencilmation © Ross Bollinger


End file.
